The Gift of Motherhood
by MaryAnne741
Summary: Maria finds out that she is expecting her first child


This is my first attempt to write a Sound of Music fanfiction. I did some research because I wanted to give the Captain a really professional job. I found out about the US Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland. Please note that English isn't my native language. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please R/R. I want to say a big THANK to those who helped me improve my story. Thank you for the helpful comments and suggestions!  
  
Setting: This story takes place 6 months after the von Trapp family's arrival in America. They live in Annapolis, Maryland. The Captain is employed by the US Naval Academy in Annapolis as trainer and instructor.  
  
* * *  
  
The Gift of Motherhood  
  
Sunk deeply in her thoughts Maria was waiting for her appointment in Dr. Peterson's office. She tried to stay focused on what she was going to tell the doctor and how she was going to describe her symptoms that had led her to go and see a doctor. In the past few days she had felt very sick in the mornings, very often she woke up to an upset stomach that kept giving her a hard time. By the afternoon these symptoms were gone only to be replaced by a sudden headache and exhaustion. These signs didn't go unnoticed by her husband, either. He was bound to notice everything around her. The Captain had been really concerned about seeing his young wife losing her energy and looking pale. He had often tried to insist on calling for a doctor, but Maria always protested. As she was sitting there now, she knew that there was no way back, her mind was filled with doubts and nervousness. Oh how she wanted Georg to be beside her holding her hand in support. 'You have to do it on your own' she tried to encourage herself when the door to the doctor's office opened and her name was being called by the nurse standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mrs. Maria von Trapp?"  
  
With a slight reserve she rose from her seat and followed the nurse who motioned for her to take a seat. Her heart was racing and in the back of her mind she wanted to run away. She knew that it was too late to change her mind.  
  
"Dr. Peterson will be with you in about 5 minutes." The nurse said and disappeared to make the necessary preparations for the examination.  
  
Maria looked startled when the doctor, a kind elderly man entered the room. Despite the doctor's friendly approach Maria felt her nervousness rising of what was coming.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Von Trapp." "Good afternoon Dr. Peterson." Despite her efforts Maria couldn't hide how nervous she was. "What brings you here today, Mrs. Von Trapp?" the doctor asked in a very friendly way in an attempt to calm down the young woman sitting in front of him. It didn't help her nerves when she started describing her symptoms she had shown lately. The doctor kept on taking notes on every single detail of what she had said. With resignation Maria answered all the questions the doctor had asked. "I see" the doctor cleared his throat - "you understand I have to examine you Mrs. Von Trapp, don't you?"  
  
Maria nodded in agreement and following the doctor's instructions she disappeared behind the screen. Her fingers were trembling as she started unbuttoning her blouse. She put on the dressing gown and with a deep sigh emerged from behind the screen and in the next moment she was lying on the examining table. The examination was rather discomforting, causing her to feel uneasy in the situation. 'This must be the way it goes.' She tried to calm her nerves. It was a relief when the doctor was done and she was allowed to get dressed again. Impatiently and nervously she awaited the doctor's return to his desk to hear the diagnosis. Her cheeks blushed as the doctor took his seat on the other side of his desk.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Von Trapp. I think I have exciting news for you. You are going to have a baby. I guess your pregnancy is about two months along."  
  
Maria thought she was in a dream as listening to the doctor's words. She knew it would be possible, but she had not expected it to come about so soon. Tears formed in her eyes and she gently placed one hand on her stomach.  
  
"Thank you, doctor. And is everything alright with the baby?" her voice was faint. "Oh, yes... I don't see any problems. There are, however, a few issues and things that I think are necessary to discuss before I let you go."  
  
Maria nodded and listened carefully to the useful information and instructions she was receiving. As the consultation moved along she felt more comfortable to ask a few questions as well coming up in her mind.  
  
After thanking to the doctor one more time Maria left for home. She felt confused, the prospect of a new addition to their family launched a large scale of emotions in her. The thought of having a baby caused a shock in her. It came so unexpectedly like a cold shower. On the other hand she felt an unexplainable joy as recovering from the first shock. She was going to be able to live through the great mystery of becoming a mother herself. Again, her emotions turned into fear. 'What will Georg's reaction be? And what will their seven children say? Will Georg want to have another baby? Will she be able to comply with the duties and tasks of taking care of a baby all the while parenting seven older children?'  
  
No one was at home except for Mrs. Smith, their housekeeper when Maria got back to their house. Georg was teaching in the Academy and the kids were all in school.  
  
"Are you alright Mrs. Von Trapp?" You look very tired." Mrs. Smith asked Maria.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Smith, but yes I might be a little tired".  
  
With that excuse Maria withdrew to her bedroom for some privacy to settle her emotions before her children and Georg came home. Standing in front of the mirror she tried to find out if her pregnancy was visible yet. Softly she touched her stomach and knowing that a new life was growing safely inside her body made her smile. She was expecting her first child, Georg's child.  
  
"Two 2 months along" Repeated the doctor's words she tried to pick that special night, that loving and intimate moment two months before when this tiny miracle was conceived from their love. This child was the greatest evidence of the love the two of them shared. Maria did some maths and figured out that the baby was due by Christmas time. This realisation sent a jolt of pleasure going though her body and a warm glow lit every corner of her heart. She took a seat in the chair looking out to their garden all the while not removing her hand from her stomach.  
  
"Hello my little child. Our life will be blessed when you arrive at Christmas time. You are truly a gift from God." She told to her child while looking down and gently rubbing her stomach.  
  
She wondered how her life had changed in the matter of one single year. She remembered the little tomboyish postulant who became the governess to the seven von Trapp children and how this little governess started falling in love with her employer in the moment the stern Captain had blown his whistle. Before long she was engaged to the handsome Captain von Trapp and was eagerly anticipating becoming his wife and mother to his seven children who she had grown to love so dearly.  
  
The sound of church bells ringing echoed in her head as she saw herself walking down the aisle in that magnificent wedding gown. She relived the feeling of happiness and completeness after exchanging her vows with the Captain. The thought of their wedding night made her smile and she and remembered how scared and shy she was. Her smile broadened at the thought of Georg's loving and careful way and how patiently he guided her. The wonderful new experience of falling asleep in Georg's arms flashed across her mind.  
  
The next flash was their romantic honeymoon in Paris and how suddenly it had to come to an end when the Anschluss happened. her life changed again, all the plans they had made were destroyed and she remembered with a slight shock the night of their escape. Her children were scared and she was the one who had to be strong. Finally, they arrived in Switzerland, but they knew that they wouldn't be safe there. After a few weeks they had to make arrangements for a trip to America.  
  
They had arrived in America 6 months ago and now they were all safe and sound. Her husband started working for the US Naval Academy as trainer and instructor for young cadets. The family was living under fair conditions due to Georg's job. In addition Georg really enjoyed his work. The navy was his life; this profession was in his blood. Maria was proud seeing her Sea Captain return to the sea. The children were all enrolled in school studies and they had adjusted to their new lives relatively quickly. Their life was happy and peaceful. In her wildest dreams she had never dared to expect to live a life like this. On top of it all she was carrying the child of the man she loved more than anything in this world.  
  
Exhaustion caught up with her as she reflected on the events of the past year. Her eyelashes were getting heavier and she dozed off in a peaceful slumber. She didn't even hear when all the family activities started going on downstairs. The children and Georg arrived home at the same time. The kids ran into their rooms to do their homework.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Smith. Is my wife at home?" "Good evening, Sir. Oh yes, I think she is upstairs in your bedroom. She felt dizzy when coming back from town this afternoon. Sir, she looked very pale." "Again?" I'm really concerned about her health. She is getting weaker day by day." "Yes, a doctor should take a look at her." Mrs. Smith said with a suspicious smile. "I think I'll take care about her, this cannot go on another day. This time I won't accept any protest from her."  
  
After making sure that the Captain was out of hearing Mrs. Smith couldn't conceal her observation. "I have seen and experienced it a few times before... the pretty young wife feels sick in the mornings... I can see only one reason. How come he doesn't see it himself?"  
  
Georg ran upstairs and entered their bedroom. In the chair he saw Maria in a peaceful afternoon slumber. Slowly he approached his sleeping beauty and bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Maria opened her eyes and her face lit up upon seeing her husband. She kissed him back with a deep long lasting kiss. Georg pulled out of their embrace, cupped Maria's face and gazed right into her eyes.  
  
"Hello, my love" Georg stroked her cheek "You look so pale, are you not feeling well again?" "No, I'm absolutely fine darling, I only have to get used to it." and with that Maria's words failed. "How was your day at work?"  
  
"Get used to what? Darling, it's not normal that you feel dizzy all the time" and putting stress to his words he went on:  
  
"Do not protest Fräulein, here and now I'm going to drive you to town. I want a doctor to take a look at you". Georg was really determined at this point to finally put an end to his wife's protests.  
  
"Georg, darling." Maria started but her words failed again. She only knew that she had to reveal the truth to her husband.  
  
"There is no need to be so determined Captain. I had an appointment with Dr. Peterson this afternoon." Maria was not able to finish her sentence without getting nervous about what Georg's reaction would be. Georg saw the fear in Maria's eyes, which made his concerns about her rise.  
  
"Maria, you can tell me everything. No matter what he said, I'm always here beside you and no matter what it is my love, we'll defeat it together. So what did he say?" Gently he stroked her face. Seeing the unconditional love and support in his eyes made Maria's concerns melt away.  
  
"Georg, my love. I'm in excellent health." A sort of relief crossed his face. Before going on Maria took Georg's hand and put it gently on her stomach. Tears were running down on her face. That very moment the truth dawned on him. 'How come he didn't see it himself?' Tears of joy filled his eyes, too.  
  
"Maria are you.?" Georg asked in astonishment while gently wiping off her tears with his fingers. "Yes Georg, I'm expecting a baby. My pregnancy is about two months along." "I should have realised it myself. Oh, my darling...this is the happiest day of my life".  
  
The Captain took Maria by the hand and pulled her out of the chair. Once standing he held her as tight as he could in his arms. His hands started caressing her back and he placed his mouth on hers and they melted together in a long passionate kiss. All the fears and worries that had been consuming her were drained out of her body in that instant. The happy relief in the midst of her husband's embrace made the world stop around her. She wished they could stay like that forever.  
  
Georg moved his lips from hers so that their eyes met.  
  
"I love you Maria." He meant it with all his heart while holding the woman in his arms that he loved more than anything. He looked at her with full of pride before kissing her again. Their kisses became deeper and more passionate. When their lips parted, he trailed kisses along her jaw line and let his kisses travel downward on her neck until she felt his lips on her shoulder. His fingers started unbuttoning her blouse. They were lost in their love and passion. A soft kiss on her bare shoulder brought Maria back to reality and made her break their heated embrace before things got out of control.  
  
"Hey, you are way too passionate Captain." Maria whispered into his ear flirtatiously. "This calls for celebration my love." The Captain said with a twinkle in his eyes. Maria couldn't help blushing at her husband's intention while getting her blouse in order. "There will be time for everything, now let's have some dinner. You don't want your youngest child to starve, do you?" She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "When do you want to tell the news to our older children?" Georg whispered into her ear, while brushing her ear with his lips. "What about tonight after dinner?"  
  
Maria and Georg walked downstairs hand in hand. When entering the family's dining room Gretl and Marta ran to Maria immediately. "Where were you mother?" Maria kneeled down to hug her little ones and placed a kiss on the girls' forehead. "Sorry darlings, I was very tired and I needed to relax." "You are always tired. Will you read us our bedtime stories tonight?" "Of course, as many stories as you choose."  
  
All the other children were eager to share every single detail on their school day with their parents. Maria and Georg listened to each of them carefully. The Captain noticed the change on Maria's face, she was beaming with happiness. Once they finished dinner the couple looked at each other and nodded in agreement that it was time.  
  
"Children, children.." The Captain started. "Your mother and I have something exciting to tell you." he rose from his seat and moved to stand next to Maria. He put his hand on her shoulder in support. Taking a deep breath Maria trailed off: "Well children in about seven months you are going to have a new brother or sister."  
  
Maria bit her lip in excitement of what the children's reaction would be. After a long moment of silence all the seven children ran to Maria to give her a big storm of hugs and kisses. Maria couldn't help with her tears. She looked up at her husband with teary eyes. Georg bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Magic filled the von Trapps' dining room. That very moment Maria felt her heart so full and her life complete. Happiness and joy reflected on everyone's face. Silently she thanked God for leading her to the right place, the von Trapp family, where she found her dreams. She got everything a woman could ask for, a loving husband, seven wonderful children and this tiny little miracle; the most precious gift of motherhood. 


End file.
